


Dark fabric, pale skin.

by cumbercookiebatchs



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, smol jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercookiebatchs/pseuds/cumbercookiebatchs
Summary: WellWho would have tought something as simple and mundane as a blush would look so pretty while gracing Jaskier’s cheeks?Or,Jaskier's clothes are drenched, and the only available garment happens to be Geralt's shirt.Geralt's pleased.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1212





	Dark fabric, pale skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered a new whole level of obsession thanks to the witcher, so, I decided to share it u.u  
> also, english is not my first language, so if something's wrong, please let me know <3

Well;

That had been an uneventful day.

From dusk ‘til dawn, nothing bad happened.

No monsters, no crazy mages, not a single gambit from their favourite lovely lady.

\- Fortune, of course;

For,

as lovely as she was, their dear Yennefer wasn’t one for gambits, preferring most direct ways,

like,

say,

_murder._

__ Anyway, anything bad had yet to happen, and Geralt,

as wary as _ ever _ , 

was almost relived when the storm came.

Now,

drenched and shivering,

they’d had their dose of daily misfortune, and none of it had required the unsheating of Geralt’s sword.

\- _ How Lucky – _

__ Mindless of the _ pouring  _ rain, 

_-_ well, at least _ Geralt _ was. Jaskier on the oher hand… not so much – 

But

Mindless or not,

they kept walkig

and walking

and walking.

At some point, Geralt even had to dismount to ease Roach, falling in step beside Jaskier.

_ Jaskier _

__ That was shivering so hard his whole body convulsed

\- complaining more and _ more,  _ mind you _-_

__ His fine, rich clothes not so much of a protection against water and wind.

_That fool._

__ Geralt sighed before wrapping his cloak around the other’s trembling shoulders.

Jaskier stopped mid-track, turning around to face the witcher-

“Geralt?”

“Hm”

Then, the older man just pulled the cape’s hood on Jaskier’s head, fastening the laces under his chin.

But

“What about you?”

And

“I don’t mind the cold”

And

“Yes, you do”

But

“Not as much as you”

…

“ _ oh _ ” 

…

Well

Who would have tought something as simple and mundane as a blush would look so pretty while gracing Jaskier’s cheeks?

_ Not _ Geralt. 

Well, _ maybe _ Geralt. 

Yes, alright, _ Geralt. _

__ But,

Jaskier,

He was all the more endaring, rumpled and soft, huddled in that cloak.

A cloak that was too big on him,

A cloack that was _ Geralt’s. _

__ See,

It’s not news for anyone, really.

It’ s well known anywhere,

Jaskier is Geralt’s companion, Geralt’s Bard, Geralt’s friend;

_Geralt’s._

__ But,

looking at him _ right now _ , 

has something _ warm _ and _heavy_ , 

_possessive,_

rumbling in the witcher’s chest -

_ Mine, _

it said;

_Mine._

__ It was so,

_so hard_ ,

to paid it no mind,

But,

it was raining so much, and Jaskier was trembling under his big hands, but not in the way Geralt wanted him to,

so,

While the rain kept on falling

And falling

And falling.

While the howling wind threatened to swap them away,

and Jaskier kept on trembling,

the witcher manoeuvred him until the bard was plastered to Roach’s side, Geralt right behind him, as hidden from the wind as Geralt could menage, while out there in the open.

“Keep walking, bardling. Keep your head down, I’ll guide you.”

“I hope you’re not planning to make me fall, Witcher”

Geralt chuckled,

then,

one hand on Roach’s reins and the other one holding Jaskier’s hip, the witcher nundged them both.

“Go.”

And went they did, until the darkest of the night came upon them and finally

\- _finally-_

A tiny village came in sight.

Approaching the local inn, Jaskier’s squeak was so delighted, even Geralt couldn’t scold his features to hide the little smile he was sporting, watching the bard stroll ahead with a renewed bounce in his tired steps, Geralt’s cloak fluttering around his feet, when-

_Of course_

__With his nose up in the air, Jaskier menaged to trip, his foot catching on the cloak’s hem.

Geralt caught him around the waist, and the resulting pull had him collide with the witcher’s chest.

Jaskier squeaked again,heart so loud Geralt could hear it over the pouring rain.

“ Careful there, bardling. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself”

Jaskier smiled up at him, blue eyes shining with mirth, rain running down his face.

“Tought you couldn’t wait to get rid of me”

Geralt tightened his hold.

Bending down, his nose moved the hood away from Jaskier’s ear.

Then

“Tought wrong, little bloom”

Jaskier’s breath hitched, his face went crimson red,

but,

he still stomped his foot, _hard_ , on Geralt’s booted one, 

smearing mud everywhere while turning around to face the other man.

Then, with pink cheeks and an irritated expression, one that had his nose scrunched up, the bard pointed one angry finger in Geralt’s face.

“That’s what you get for making fun of my name, you _brute_ !” 

To say Geralt was amused,

well,

that was an understatement.

Bending down again, Geralt caught Jaskier’s chin between his fingers.

“That’s _not_ what I was doing, _bardling_ . Not at all” 

Jaskier puffed his cheeks, clearly not convinced.

\- _Gods_ , but he was adorable- 

“Why don’t you go and get us a room, Jas? I’ll get Roach settled”

And,

Jaskier jerked his chin away, rearranging the hood to cover his ear,then wrapped the cloak more tightly around his frame.

Geralt’ eyes followed his every movement, a light rumbling rising in his chest that made Jaskier tremble for something different than the rain.

“Right, then. I’ll… uhm. I’ll be waiting, inside”

“Good”

Well -

Their room was a tiny little thing.

Two cracky beds with the door in between, a tiny window on the left side of the room. In front of the beds was an ashy hearth and some old, ugly pelts were scattered on the floor.

Once inside, Jaskier tossed his lute on one bed and his dripping bag on the floor, then headed back out to the baths.

Geralt started the fire, and took his place when Jaskier came back, completely hidden in a big, ratty towel.

When Geralt, too, came back from the baths, already in his night clothes, Jaskier was sitting, crosslegged ,in front of the fire with his back to the door

-and, thus, to the witcher -

_But_

_“Is that my shirt you’re wearing,_ _Bloom_ ?” 

__

And, Jaskier jumped before turning around, drowning in Geralt’s shirt, and

__

_Oh_

__

By the gods

__

The way it looked on him,

__

with the cut of the neck _so low_ on Jaskier’s body, 

__

that elegant troath on full view, the dip between his collarbones and a small, delicate shoulder out in the warm air of their room.

__

The dark fabric had his eyes looking like shiny gems, his skin so pale it looked almost ethereal.

__

Geralt wanted to _eat_

__

_Him_

__

_Up._

__

__Wanted to hold tose pale, naked thighs between his hands, hoist him up on the bed and have his wicked,

__

wicked,

__

_wicked way_ with him. 

__

But

__

“uh… yes? All my spares were drenched” he said, sounding almost apologetical, “You know, my bag’s not rainproofed like yours. I hope you don’t mind?”

__

“No. It suits you”

__

Jaskier bit his lip, trying to hide his pleased smile.

__

-Geralt _saw_ \- 

__

“It really doesen’t. You just like your ugly clothes way too much. Wouldn’t want a poor bard to think you like him in them, would you?”

__

__Then he chuckled, before turning around again.

__

Now,

__

see,

__

they had this _thing_

__

going on.

__

Geralt didn’t know what it was

__

\- Only what he wanted it to be-

__

And

__

They _ flirted _

__

But

__

Geralt _ cannot tell  _ what overcame him, 

__

what it was, that had him crossing the tiny room in two large steps,

__

what made him press his legs in Jaskier’s back.

__

The only thing he knew,

__

his fingers were buried in still-damp chestenut hairs, and Jaskier’s head was being tilted up from behind.

__

Geralt fell on his knees, Jaskier’s head on his shoulder, and blue,

__

blue eyes,

__

wide 

__

and 

__

_so blue_ ,

__

were looking at _ him  _ \- 

__

Jaskier’s chapped lips parted around a surprised gulp, looking so soft and _ so perfect _ to geralt’s hungry eyes. 

__

The witcher scooted even closer, plastering his whole body to Jaskier’s back, and now both of his hands were buried in chestenut loks, and-

__

“What if I do?”

__

And he wasn’t even speaking anymore, his voice came out in thundering growls, breathing hard, filling his nose with Jaskier’s smell,

__

so rich,

__

and warm

__

and Jaskier

__

and _ Geralt’s. _

__

His fingers tightened even more,and,

__

Jaskier was a panting little thing between his hands, the tip of his nose was touching Geralt’s cheek, hitting his skin in warm, little puffs of breath, and he laughed, high and warm and happy and Geralt was _ falling _ , 

__

He was falling _ so hard _

__

toward chapped lips and soft skin, making them _ his own _ . 

__

Making Jaskier his own even if he already was,

__

all wrapped up in Geralt,

__

with Geralt’s body curled around his,

__

with Geralt’s shirt too big on his skin,

__

with those naked thighs Geralt planned to dress with his own mouth,

__

with his still-damp chestenut hairs, held tight between Geralt’s fingers.

__

_He was Geralt’s_ .

__

_His._

__

And Jaskier was still laughing, 

__

still soft and warm and happy, when he tilted his head to _ press _ his nose on geralt’s cheek, to inhale, and- 

__

“Took you long enough, you primitive man. A bard could grow old waiting for you” 

__

and he was still smiling, when he bit Geralt’s cheek, softly, and Geralt just-

__

Geralt growled, deep and powerful, and Jaskier felt it in his back when Geralt spoke again-

__

“ _ Little bloom _ ”- 

__

Geralt,

__

his hands were an iron grip on Jaskier’s thighs,

__

sliding up,

__

up,

__

under the hem of his own shirt;

__

“ _ you have no idea _ ” 

__

He nosed the curve of Jaskier’s shoulder, the dip of his collarbones;

__

“ _ what it does to me _ ” 

__

A stripe was licked on Jaskier’s troath, up to his ear, Geralt speaking right into it;

__

“to see you, _ dressed like this _ , _trembling_ under my hands, _smelling_ like _me_ ” 

__

His hands gripped Jaskier’s hips,

__

tight,

__

while his teeth closed on Jaskier’s lobe,

__

and Jaskier’s breath hitched again, and his hands went to hold Geralt’s hairs.

__

“Then tell me, tell me what you want”

__

One of Geralt’s hands went to his chin, and his thumb pressed on his lower lip to open his mouth, and then Geralt was kissing him, hard and deep and _ possessive _ and- 

__

“I want to make you _ mine _ ” 

__

But

__

“I already am”

__

Jaskier laughed again as Geralt growled right on his neck;

__

“Don’t tease me, little one, you don’t know what’s in for you”

__

And

__

_And_

__

“I can’t wait to find out”

__


End file.
